Johannes Calvijn
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis thumb|Johannes Calvijn Johannes Calvijn (Frans: Jean Cauvin, later via het Latijn veranderd in Jean Calvin) (Noyon, 10 juli 1509 — Genève, 27 mei 1564) was een belangrijke Franse-Zwitserse christelijke theoloog tijdens de reformatie en is de naamgever van een protestants-christelijke stroming, het calvinisme. Als reformator wordt Calvijn vaak in een adem genoemd met Maarten Luther, die zijn 95 stellingen poneerde in 1517 toen Calvijn acht jaar oud was. Levensloop Calvijns theologie Calvijn was een verklaard aanhanger van de vijf sola's van de reformatie. Hieruit voortvloeiend was een kernpunt in de theologie van Calvijn zijn opvatting over de menselijke rechtvaardigheid ten opzichte van God. Vanuit deze opvatting vloeide ook zijn mening voort over hoe God om gaat met de mens, de leer van de uitverkiezing of predestinatie. Volgens Calvijn is de mens slechts rechtvaardig voor God door het verzoenende werk van Jezus Christus en kan de mens zelf daar niets aan toe- of afdoen. Omdat in deze visie de mens niet bij machte is zich te rechtvaardigen voor God meende Calvijn dat God reeds van te voren heeft bepaald wie deze goddelijke rechtvaardiging ten deel zou vallen en wie niet, de uitverkiezingsleer. Calvijn ontkende hiermee, net als mede-reformator Luther en —volgens de protestantse hermeneutiek— kerkvader Augustinus, de mogelijkheid dat zogenoemde goede werken bij zouden kunnen dragen tot verzoening met God. Over de goede werken schreef hij onder andere: Nooit was er enig werk van een godsvruchtig mens, dat niet voor het rechtvaardig oordeel Gods zijn verdoemelijkheid bewees. Bij zijn mening inzake uitverkiezing, beriep hij zich, wederom evenals Luther en Augustinus, op bepaalde Bijbelse teksten, met name de brieven van de apostel Paulus (bijvoorbeeld de Brief aan de Romeinen, hoofdstuk 9). Zijn predestinatieleer is hoofdzakelijk gebaseerd op de gedachte dat God zo groots is en de mens zo nietig in vergelijking met God, dat de mens nooit in staat zal zijn daar iets aan toe of af te doen. Naar Calvijns inzicht strekt de gedachte dat Gods voorzienigheid alles regeert, de gelovige tot troost. De mens, zo stelde hij, wordt niet geregeerd door het lot, maar door de goede God. Opgemerkt moet worden dat Calvijn en zijn aanhangers niet dachten dat de predestinatie gevolgen had voor het handelen van de mens, het was niet de bedoeling dat men leefde alsof er geen gevolgen te vrezen waren. De mens bleef dus uiteindelijk wel verantwoordelijk voor zijn eigen daden. De door Calvijn gesystematiseerde leer van de rechtvaardiging door alleen het geloof en de leer van de uitverkiezing is de hoeksteen geworden van de naar hem genoemde calvinistische of gereformeerde theologie. In diverse belijdenisgeschriften van allerlei kerken van deze richting is deze leer daarom terug te vinden en vormt zij de basis daarvan (bijvoorbeeld de Drie Formulieren van Enigheid). Wel is in de loop der eeuwen de uitverkiezingsleer in grote delen van deze kerkelijke richting afgezwakt of zelfs (min of meer) afgeschreven, maar in bepaalde orthodox-gereformeerde kerken hangt men (in bepaalde mate) deze leer nog steeds aan. De executie van Michael Servet Een negatieve periode in het leven van Calvijn brak aan in het conflict dat hij had met de Spaanse arts en theoloog Michael Servet. Servet was een eminent geleerde die vanwege zijn anti-trinitarische denkbeelden vervolgd werd door zowel de rooms-katholieke kerk als door de reformatoren. In 1553 publiceerde Servet anoniem het boek Restitutio Christianismi (Nederlands: Herstel van het christendom). Daarin bekritiseerde hij Calvijn en diens Institutie. Servet wilde niets weten van drie personen binnen de Godheid, maar sprak van drie krachten. Al op 3 februari in 1546 schreef Calvijn aan Guillaume Farel dat hij het voornemen had Servet om te laten brengen zodra hij daar de gelegenheid voor zou hebben. ("Si venerit, modo valeat mea autoritas, vivum exire nunquam patiar": Wanneer hij hier komt, als mijn gezag ook maar iets waard is, zal ik niet toestaan dat hij levend vertrekt.) Op zondag 13 augustus 1553 woonde Servet in Genève een dienst in de Madeleinekerk bij die door Calvijn werd geleid. Daar werd Servet herkend. Calvijn gaf hem aan bij het stadsbestuur en drong er op aan Servet te laten arresteren. Het kwam tot een rechtszaak bij de Raad van Genève, een wereldlijke rechtbank. Daarbij dolf Servet het onderspit en werd, met goedkeuring van Calvijn en andere reformatoren (waaronder Farel, Beza, Pietro Vermigli en Philipp Melanchthonwww.godrules.net, website met uitgebreide informatie over christelijke auteurs en publicaties, (Engels)), tot ketter verklaard en vervolgens veroordeeld tot de brandstapel. Calvijn stelde voor deze doodstraf door de brandstapel om te zetten in de doodstraf door het zwaard, hetgeen echter niet gebeurd is. Calvijn heeft Servet nog meerdere malen opgezocht in de gevangenis waar hij wachtte op zijn executie. Servet werd op 27 oktober 1553 op de brandstapel levend verbrand. Naar aanleiding van de executie van Servet ontbrandde een hevige polemiek over tolerantie en over de rol van de overheid in religieuze aangelegenheden. Van kritiek op zijn heftige optreden in godsdienstige polemieken moest Calvijn niets weten; hij zag zichzelf als degene die door God geroepen was om de waarheid te verkondigen en hij was ervan overtuigd dat het zijn plicht was om net als eens de oudtestamentische profeten dat hadden gedaan, deze waarheid te verdedigen. De terechtstelling van Michael Servet was het begin van een hevige polemiek tussen Calvijn en de (reformatorische) geleerde humanist Sebastian Castellio Musée virtuel du protestantisme français (Frans). Het Consistorie Na zijn terugkeer in Genève in 1541 stelde Calvijn een Consistorie in om te waken over de morele toestand van de stad. Het Consistorie was een kerkelijke rechtbank van ouderlingen en predikanten, die belast was met het handhaven van de orde in de kerkelijke organisatie en in de gemeente Bouwman, H., Gereformeerd Kerkrecht I, Hoofdstuk 2, paragraaf 20, 1928, Kampen: Uitgeverij Kok . Strafbare feiten varieerden van het verkondigen van valse doctrine tot moreel onwenselijk gedrag. Typische straffen konden zijn het verplicht bijwonen van openbare diensten, catechetisch onderwijs, zweepslagen en marteling. In de 16e eeuw werd protestanten regelmatig door de katholieke kerk ten laste gelegd dat zij de doctrine veranderden en dat zulke veranderingen alleen konden leiden tot moreel verval met als uiterste gevolgtrekking het uiteenvallen van de samenleving zelf. Met zijn Consistorie wilde Calvijn naar eigen zeggen de morele legitimatie leveren van de naar zijn inzicht hervormde kerk. Daarnaast claimde hij de gezondheid van het individu, families en gemeenschappen te willen bevorderen. Calvijn rechtvaardigde het Consistorie en zijn werkwijze in zijn Institutie door te stellen dat Christus stelde dat zijn dienaren zich op aarde dienden te gedragen zoals in de hemel. Het was de taak van de kerk om hiervoor zorg te dragen. Wanneer het Consistorie een straf oplegde deed het dit niet om de persoon in kwestie te straffen maar om hem te redden van de eeuwige ondergang. In dit licht zag Calvijn excommunicatie ook niet als een straf die tot eeuwige verdoemenis leidde maar als een waarschuwing aan de geëxcommuniceerde dat de eeuwige verdoemenis wacht wanneer hij geen berouw toont voor zijn daden. Het Consistorie leidde er toe dat Genève een (ogenschijnlijk) perfect voorbeeld was van een christelijke stad. De Schotse hervormer John Knox beschreef Genève als: de meest perfecte school van Christus die ooit op aarde heeft bestaan sinds de tijd van de Apostelen. Critici van Calvijn zien het Consistorie echter vaak als een embleem van zijn theocratische bewind. Hekserij Calvijn vond net als andere reformatoren en katholieken in Centraal-Europa dat hekserij niet toegestaan kon worden. Deze opvatting was gebaseerd op hun interpretatie van Bijbelpassages zoals Exodus 22:17 en Leviticus 20:27. Calvijn noemde deze passages ook in zijn studie van het eerste gebod, dat hij interpreteerde als een algemene veroordeling van het praktiseren van ieder ander geloof dan het christelijk geloof. Over hekserij in het bijzonder stelde hij: God zou alle vogelwichelaars, goochelaars, raadplegers van beschermgeesten, Dodenbezweerders, aanhangers van magie en tovenaars veroordelen tot de doodstraf. En ... God bepaalt dat Hij 'Zijn gezicht tegen eenieder zal richten, die personen volgen die beschermgeesten hebben of toveren' zodat zij afgesneden zullen worden van Zijn volk, dan beveelt Hij dat zij gestenigd zullen worden.De eenheid der Wet, Volume 2, Calvijn (Engels) In navolging van deze interpretatie van de oudtestamentische wet zijn in 1545 meer dan 20 mensen ter dood gebracht door de brandstapel voor poging tot het verspreiden van de pest en hekserij. Schaff, P., History of the Christian Church, Volume VIII: Modern Christianity. The Swiss Reformation, § 107. The Exercise of Discipline in Geneva, 1882, Grand Rapids, Christian CLassics Ethereal Library Antisemitisme Betreffende het volk van God zag Calvijn een eenheid vanaf het paradijs. Hij duidde het volk van God in het Oude Testament (de Joden, of het Volk Israël) dan ook aan als ecclesia, ofwel kerk. Deze kerk betrof echter niet het hele Joodse volk maar enkel het kleine aantal dat na de komst van Christus zich ook daadwerkelijk tot het christendom had bekeerd, alsmede de nieuwe uitverkorenen: de heidenen die Christus volgden. De bijzondere rol van Israël in de heilsgeschiedenis was dan ook, wat Calvijn betreft, uitgespeeld. Atten, C. van, Luther en Calvijn over de Joden, Vrede boven Israel, jaargang 41, nr. 1, februari 1997 Het feit dat Paulus in zijn brief aan de Romeinen duidelijk sprak van een bijzondere positie van Israël in Gods plan (Rom. 9-11) deed Calvijn af als diplomatiek taalgebruik: Deze plaats echter behandelt hij zo dat hij zich onthoudt van iedere bitterheid ten opzichte van de Joden opdat hij hun gemoederen niet zou in opstand brengen; hij geeft hun echter geen haarbreed toe als het zou gaan ten koste van het Evangelie. Het was nog niet opportuun om de ondergang van het joodse volk openlijk tot uitdrukking te brengen. Commentaar op de Brief aan de Romeinen, Hoofdstuk 9, Calvijn (Engels) Over het algemeen had Calvijn weinig goeds te zeggen over de Joden. In zijn institutie werden de Joden door Calvijn zelfs de allerheftigste vijanden van Christus zelfde Institutie, boek 1, hoofdstuk 8, Calvijn (Engels) genoemd. Er moet worden opgemerkt dat Calvijns anti-joodse opvattingen niet gebaseerd waren op rassenhaat, of een specifieke haat tegen de Joden an sich, maar enkel op zijn theologische opvattingen en interpretatie van de Bijbel. Calvijns geschriften Gedurende zijn leven heeft Calvijn een grote hoeveelheid geschriften gepubliceerd. Door middel van zijn publicaties oefende Calvijn internationaal grote invloed uit en was hij een voorbeeld voor reformatoren in andere landen. De geschriften van Calvijn kunnen in vier categorieën worden ingedeeld website met levensbeschrijving Calvijn, Universiteit Leiden : * Catechetische geschriften - Met zijn catechetische geschriften wilde Calvijn de christelijke leer voor een breed publiek toegankelijk maken. Zijn beroemdste catechetische werk is zijn Institutie. * Dogmatische geschriften - De Institutie van Calvijn groeide gedurende zijn leven van een catechetische handleiding uit tot een omvangrijke dogmatiek. Centraal in zijn dogmatische geschriften staan zaken als de predestinatieleer en de nietigheid van de mens tegenover de grootsheid van God. * Commentaren - Calvijn heeft bij een groot aantal Bijbelboeken commentaren geschreven. Calvijn streefde er in zijn commentaren altijd naar om zo dicht mogelijk bij de originele tekst te blijven. Calvijns commentaren beperken zich dan ook tot commentaar op de betreffende teksten, dogmatische inzichten en dergelijke bewaarde hij voor de Institutie. * Polemische geschriften - Calvijn had een diepe afkeer van de opvattingen van dopers, rooms-katholieken, libertijnen, mensen die geen duidelijke keus maakten tussen een protestantse en de rooms-katholieke kerk, antitrinitariërs en andere groepen die zich niet conformeerden aan de reformatie. Middels zijn polemieke geschriften trachtte Calvijn hun opvattingen te weerleggen. Zijn polemiek met de antitrinitariërs leidde uiteindelijk tot de terechtstelling van Michael Servet. Calvijn stond niet open voor kritiek op zijn heftige godsdienstige polemieken, hij zag zichzelf als degene die door God geroepen was om de waarheid te verkondigen en, in de traditie van de oudtestamentische profeten, te verdedigen. De kerkhistoricus Karl Heussi typeerde Calvijn later als "een heldere geest, van diepe vroomheid, maar bekrompener en betweteriger dan Luther."Karl Heussi, Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte, 1979, 15e druk en "Hij was een mensenleeftijd jonger dan Luther en in het bijzonder afhankelijk van Luther, maar ook van Philipp Melanchthon, Zwingli en Martin Bucer. Het ontbrak Calvijn aan de religieuze diepgang van Luther maar hij overtrof hem met zijn buitengewoon sterk ontwikkelde wilskracht. Scherpzinnig en onverschrokken ging hij de uiterste consequenties van theologische problemen na. Met onbuigzame wil vormde hij het leven van de mensen naar zijn ideeën en creëerde hij die vorm van protestantisme waarin de tegenstelling met de katholieke kerk het sterkst tot uitdrukking kwam." Literatuur * Balke, Willem, Calvijn en de Bijbel, 1e druk 2003, uitgeverij Kok te Kampen, ISBN 9043508144 Uitgeverij Kok *Cottret, Bernard, Calvijn. Biografie (vertaling uit het Frans), 1e druk 2005, uitgeverij Kok te Kampen, ISBN 9043507377, 425 blz. Uitgeverij Kok *McGrath, Alister, Johannes Calvijn. Verlicht hervormer of vormgever van een orthodox keurslijf? Een biografie (vertaling uit het Engels), 2e druk 1994, uitgeverij Tirion te Baarn, ISBN 9051213840, 380 blz. *Reymond, Robert, Calvijn - zijn leven en invloed (vertaling uit het Engels), 1e druk 2005, uitgeverij De Groot Goudriaan te Kampen, ISBN 9061409179, 142 blz. Uitgeverij Kok *Berg, M. A. van den, Vrienden van Calvijn. Een amicale biografie, 2006, uitgeverij De Banier Utrecht, ISBN 9033605465, 264 blz. *Kuijer, Guus, Het doden van een mens, 2007, uitgeverij Athenaeum-Polak & Van Gennip, ISBN 9789025327637, 224 blz. *Selderhuis, Herman, Calvijn, een mens, 2008, uitgeverij Kok Kampen, ISBN 9789043515276, 336 blz. *Balke, Willem, Jan Klok en Willem van 't Spijker, Johannes Calvijn: zijn leven, zijn werk, 2008, uitgeverij Kok Kampen, ISBN 978-90-435-1575-7, 415 blz. Calvijnjaar 2009 is uitgeroepen tot internationaal Calvijnjaar, omdat Johannes Calvijn 500 jaar geleden werd geboren. De Vrije Universiteit Amsterdam te Amsterdam organiseerde van 11 t/m 18 januari 2009 een Calvijnweek. Categorie:Calvijn Categorie:Frans predikant Categorie:Frans theoloog Categorie:Schrijver van religieus werk Categorie:Zwitsers predikant Categorie:Zwitsers theoloog